


whatever here that's left of me is yours just as it was

by SleepyBanshee



Series: tumblr requested prompts for drabbles and fics [11]
Category: SKAM (Italy), SKAM (Italy) RPF
Genre: Ele + Edo's summer trips, F/M, Paris - Freeform, Set After Season 3, Spain, they tease and they love, to turkey, why are tags the literal worst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 18:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20362978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyBanshee/pseuds/SleepyBanshee
Summary: Ele and Edo's last day in Paris after their summer of traveling. Set after s3.Tumblr prompt: Anon - summer vacation (Turkey, Spain and Paris trip)





	whatever here that's left of me is yours just as it was

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nnegan13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nnegan13/gifts).

“You hate the Eiffel Tower!?” 

“I don’t _hate it_,” Ele disagrees, emphatically. “It’s just...all big.” Edoardo’s eyebrows rise in disbelief. 

“Yeah, that’s the whole thing. It’s a feat of amazing ingenuity and engineering.” 

“I’m not disputing that,” Ele tells him as she walks down the streets of Paris with Edoardo. She grabs onto his hand tightly as they maneuver around the crowds of people. 

“But you still hate it.” 

“No. I don’t. I just think it’s big and phallus shaped, and we could be eating bread and going to all the gardens not just, ya know, paying a ridiculous amount to stand in line and then go up high.” 

“I can’t believe this,” Edoardo says, shaking his head in exasperation. “You’re the only girl on the planet where her boyfriend takes her to Paris--to the Eiffel Tower, and you’re underwhelmed.” 

“I mean, I’m probably not the _only_ girl.” 

“Ele.” 

“I think it’s incredibly romantic that my boyfriend is such a cliche cheeseball! Honestly, this entire trip has been perfect. I’m just saying it’s ending on a down note. We should’ve saved the gardens at Versailles for today,” Ele explains. Her body is close to Edoardo’s as they head toward the center of Paris. 

“So you don’t want to go?” Edo asks, looking down at her as they continue walking. 

“I never said that.” 

“Explicitly, but you don’t need too many brain cells to read between the lines here, Ele.” 

“We can totally go. You spent hours yesterday letting me talk and gush about plants. I would be happy to stand in line and hear you talk about the Eiffel Tower and it’s ingenuity, honest.” Ele tugs at Edoardo’s arm taking him to a little bench off the main path and pulling him to sit next to her. 

“I don’t want to go knowing you don’t like it. I’ve been before.” Edoardo says. Eleonora doesn’t think he’s mad, but he’s definitely bordering between amusement and incredulity.

“Is there, like, another phallus building you want to see? We can go there?” Edo coughs out a laugh at that. 

“What?” Ele asks a small smile forming on her lips in response to his own. 

“You’re the most stubborn, beautiful, ridiculous person I have ever met and I love you so so much,” Edoardo says, his eyes light and joyous. It’s infectious, this love and playfulness. 

“See, that was so much more romantic here on a bench in Paris than on the Eiffel Tower where every other person is having a romantic moment,” Ele tells him, her cheeks blushing at the compliments. It’s been a learning curve to accept his words of praise as sincere. 

“Well, I saw a dumpster back there, did you want to put a padlock on it with our names instead of the bridge? That would be peak romance.” Edoardo teases, a magnificent smile on his face. “Or, I’m pretty sure we could find a lamppost to take pictures in front of to show all our friends and family the amazing views we encountered.” 

“You’re the worst,” Ele says through her laughter as Edoardo continues to name ridiculous scenarios. 

“Forget the gourmet chocolate we were going to give to Filo, let’s go find some gum under a table. That’s a much more unique gift.” 

“Edo!” 

“Or, I think, if we wanted to get a bit sexy, we could probably find a filthy American themed restaurant to fool around in. Forget a nice hotel in Paris with a view, let’s get a disease.” 

“Oh my god,” Ele exclaims. 

“We could get so much wine and chug it all--box wine from the store--and then throw it all up, so we never want it again. That memory will last us forever. We could never have French wine ever again. The romance.” 

“Edo! Stop!” 

Edoardo ignores Ele’s protests, far too pleased with himself. “I know what we should do-- 

“Oh god,” she mutters. 

“We should forget the opera tickets tonight. Let’s trash them. Instead, we could put on our pajamas and ask people in the hotel rooms next to us to sing a bit. The stranger the better. It’ll be like a fun reverse caroling.” 

“C’mon!” 

“No, I got it. The perfect romantic day in Paris--” 

Ele quickly captures his lips for a bruising kiss. It’s awkward at first, both of their smiles preventing them from kissing in earnest, but some of the laughter wanes and want surfaces allowing Ele to deepen the kiss. She pulls his bottom lip between her teeth and pulls slightly eliciting a groan for Edoardo as he moves his hand around her waist, their bodies as close as possible without Ele actually being in Edo’s lap. 

Ele puts everything she has into these kisses. Her tongue slides against his, and she feels her body warming at the softness of his lips, the wicked moves of his tongue. Damn, he can kiss. Ele matches him though, she tries to put every ounce of her love for him into the kiss, because even though she’s joking with him, this has been the best three months of her life. Spain was full of laughter and dancing, and late-night walks along the shores. Turkey was spent weaving throughout the mazes of markets, trying new foods, and buying small trinkets. Or listening to Edoardo recount aspects of history at specific buildings. Her stupidly hot popular boyfriend was the biggest nerd, but she loved his recounting of the stories from the past. He’s a natural storyteller. Paris had been spent eating and wandering and visiting anything green that they could find. 

Honestly, Ele doesn’t think she’s ever felt so comfortable and at home than when she travels with Edoardo. They would split up at times, to do their own thing, or have their own time, but she never got sick of him. They were a great team, and this trip had proved to her over and over again that she was so thankful she has him. That she fought for him. That he waited and fought for her. This wonderful man with his shitty hair was hers. Her love. 

She put all of those feelings into the kiss before pulling away and resting her forehead against his. Their breaths heavy and mingling. Ele closes her eyes and relishes this feeling. The bustle of Paris sounds behind her, she can smell fresh bread baking, but mostly she focuses on Edoardo. The hands tangled in her hair, around her waist. The taste of him still on her lips. The softness in which he cradles her--always. 

He was joking, but the truth is she would do any of those ridiculous things as long as she was with him. 

“You’re an idiot,” she says, a small grin forming on her face, their foreheads still joined. 

“I’m your idiot,” he replies petulantly, making Ele release a puff of air as she chuckles. 

“I don’t care what we do,” she tells him. “In fact, I’m about to give you a run for your cheeseball money.” 

Edoardo pulls away slightly to see Ele’s face. Her smile teases, but her eyes shine with fondness and intimacy. 

“Try me.” 

“I could not care less about what we do, Edoardo. I would go to every penis-shaped landmark with you--” she starts and Edoardo groans, “as long as you’re next to me.” 

Eleonora takes a deep breath and places a small chaste kiss to his forehead, to his cheeks, to his lips. 

“I’ll go with you anywhere,” she whispers. Suddenly the bustling city sounds fade away, and it’s just them, Eleonora and Edoardo, together. Her favorite place to be. 

Turkey, Spain, Paris… they are nothing compared to Edoardo Incanti.

Edoardo’s smile is breathtaking, easily her favorite view of the entire trip. It’s slow and full, and his entire face lights up. 

“You’re right. That was totally cheeseball.” He smiles before capturing her lips in a passionate but soft kiss. He pulls away and gives her a smaller smile, his Ele smile. 

“Why don’t we go to the sewers and you can tell me how much you love me there. That’ll be way more romantic than at the Arc de Triomphe,” he whispers back and dodges the light smack Ele aims at him, laughing as he does. 

“I take it all back,” Ele says, but both Edoardo and her know she’s full of shit. 

She meant every word.

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone should go check out the amazing smollest, smartest bean, @nnegan13. Her fic sustains me! 
> 
> Title from hozier's as it was 
> 
> find me on tumblr: https://air-bison-yip-yip.tumblr.com/
> 
> I hope you enjoy!  
-SleepyBanshee


End file.
